Genology
by Boodudet67
Summary: Scar makes some males finish of his revenge plan on Kiara but unlike most of his plans, this one creates life. However, with this new life created love lives are torn and families destroyed. Will a mother ever love a child that she was forced into having?
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers**

 **The following story is goes through four lion king generations starting with Kovu and Kiara. This is rated T from violence and lion mating (nothing too bad but safety). Anyway enjoy the first ever chapter.**

 **Boodudet**

Kiara watched the sun go down and sighed. Her life was perfect, she had a loving family, an even more loving mate and a long reign as Queen ahead of her. Nothing could ruin this moment for her, nothing.

"Princess how delightful to finally meet you," a strange lion said, one that had not been around for a long time. His mane had gone from black to light gray and his fur was knotted. He was still extreamly slender but the mark on his face was finally healing.

"Who are yo-" She said turning round but then gasping. The lion in front of her was Scar. Kiara turned to run but three outlanders (who chose not to join the pride) stopped her.

"Not point in trying to escape or this experience will get even worse," One of them said as the began circleing her. Kiara got ready to poucr but was startled when another was chimed in.

"Who wants to do the honours?" A beige coloured male said. He had a tan coloured mane and emerald eyes," I will if no one else wants to,"

"Ok Maku, you can do it. Everyone else, hold her still," Scar ordered and before Kiara could protest all of the lions grabbed once of her paws leaving her frozen in place.

Maku walked round so he could look her in the eye," If it hurts tell me," he said grinning evily. Kiara was confused before it dawned on her what was about to happen. Maku shoved his lips on her muzzle and forced a kiss. She tried to fight back but couldn't. Maku broke into her mouth and played with her unresponsive tounge. Kiara squirmed but she stayed stuck. Maku stopped kissing her and proceeded to lick her neck. When he got bored, Maku went around to the back of Kiara and finished his goal. Kiara groaned as he got off her and prayed he was done, but Maku was far from it.

"Turn her around!" He ordered and the lions did so. Kiara gazed at him with sadness as he began to lick her chest and plant unwanted kisses everywhere he could. Kiara was begging for it to be over and he wish came true. Simba and evryone else from the pride heard her screams and came running. Kovu charged at Scar and scared the other lions off.

"How dare you do that to her!" Kovu shouted clawing Scar and running to help Kiara up. She cried in his fur and wanted the moment to go away. Simba finsihed what he should of ages ago, Scar's life.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to figh then off, this is all my fault!" Kiara shouted, mainly aimed at herself. Kovu moer her face so their eyes locked.

"Now listen to me Kiara, this was not your fault those males were heartless and I can't believe they did what they did but you listen to me, this is NOT your fault, Ok?" Kovu said and Kiara nodded. Not believing it herself...

Author's note:

Dark I know. If your wondering, yes she will become pregnant but I am deciding on wether or not she likes it. I know maternal instincts and all but I think that when she seed the cub she gets a horrible memory of what happened. I already have a name picked out.

Also there is gonna be a shocking twist in each chapter (hopefully)

Please follow, review and favourite.

from Boodudet


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers**

 **The fact Scar was still alive will be revealed later. In the following chapters you will see the next year of events in Pride-rock. This will feature the birth of Kiara's cub, the name is ready. So enjoy guys**

 **Boodudet**

Kiara always hid in Kovu's shadow for the next few weeks, afraid to emerge to see the faces the other lions and lionesses would give her. Kovu understood and respected the fact she didn't want any affection after the trauma she suffered. They were taking a walk along Pride-rock when Kiara suddenly came down with a terrible stomach ache.

"Kiara what's going on? Are you ok?" Kovu asked. He took his wife back up to the lion's cave so she could rest. Kiara didn't lay down for long as she soon ran off outside to throw up her breakfast. Kovu sighed whilst he rubbed her back tenderly. Simba soon joined them to comfort his daughter.

"I'll get the monkey," Kovu said running off.

"He's a baboon!" Simba said," And he is called Rafiki!"

"Not the time dad," Kiara gagged. Simba nodded and returned to helping his eldest child. Kiara stopped being sick but the pains in her stomach and head remained there.

Moments later, Kovu returned with Rafiki. The baboon took Kiara into the cave and ran some tests. Kovu paced up and down in worry whilst Simba sat their taking deep breaths.

"She'll be fine," Reassured Simba and Kovu nodded.

"I know but I can't help but worry," Kovu admitted. He sat down next to his father-in-law and stared at the cave ground.

"You know, you and Kiara will need to start training to be King and Queen soon," Simba said, trying to make conversation.

"I hadn't thought of that, when will we start?" Kovu questioned and Simba was lost in thought for a few minutes.

"How about tomorrow morning, Nala will teach Kiara her duties and I will teach you yours," Simba replied, and with that a date was set. No one had time to say anything else before Rafiki returned. His face was dark.

"Kiara's sickness will go soon but there is more news," The wise baboon began. Kovu looked up," She is expecting,"

"What but we haven't- OH DEAR GOD!" Kovu started but then the truth of the matter hit him like a brick, "She is pregnant with those evil outsider's cub!" Simba flinched and looked at Rafiki who nodded.

"Why don't you go and comfort her Simba, you are her father after all," Rafiki suggested and Simba nodded. The yellow furred male ran to his daughter, leaving Kovu to have a meltdown.

"Kovu calm down, I need you to be reasonable when I tell you my plans," Rafiki said and Kovu took a deep breath before turning to the wise old baboon," Kiara refuses to even look after the cub when it is born. She said she wants it dead,"

"Well that can be expected after her experience," Kovu added.

"Well Kovu, I need you to be the bigger lion and raise the cub as if it is your own. I know it may be difficult but it is not the cub's fault what happened to Kiara. So Kovu do it for the life of an unborn," Rafiki explained.

"Why me? Why not Nala or even Simba," Kovu suggested but Rafiki shook his head.

"Kovu be the bigger lion, they need you. The spirits, they spoke to me, you need to do this," Rafiki finished and with that he was gone. Kovu thought to himself for a few moments and then realised the monkey was right. It wasn't the cubs fault. Kovu knew it was useless trying to persuade Kiara so he decided that he would adopt the cub as his own. He might need Vitani's or Nala's help though...

A few months later

"Kovu it is happening! I am finally going to be rid of the devil's spawn!" Kiara cheered clutching her swollen stomach. Kovu snarled. Rafiki told him to be understanding so Kovu just smiled instead.

"Kiara push!" Rafiki instructed and she did it with glee. Soon enough the sound of tiny meows filled the cave," It is a little girl. What is her name?"

"Shetani," Kiara mumbled," after the devil," Kovu looked at her with ashame in his eyes. He walked over to the cub in Rafiki's hands and smiled. The little cub had pure white fur and the same eye colour as his mother, pure and innocent.

"How about Nzuri, it means beautiful and she definetly is that," Kovu said placing the cub inbetween his paws and nuzzling her gently. The little lioness giggled and touched the strange lion in front of her's nose.

"No Shetani seems more fitting," Kiara said. The angry lioness rised up and legged it out of the cave. She didn't even see what her own cub looked like.

"She will come around over time," Rafiki said. He then left too. It was only Kovu left with Shetani/ Nzuri.

"How about I just call you Zuri," Kovu thought aloud and the cub looked up at him with a huge bright smile as if she was saying yes," I think it is just gonna be me and you for while," little did he know how long a while would be.

"I never knew my big brother could be so soft," Joked Kovu's only remaining sibling, Vitani. Recently a new male had joined the pack, Ember. He and Vitani became mates and now Vitani was pregnant. Kiara made and arrangment with her so that she would nurse her cub. Vitani agreed with no pay. She called it a cub with no pain.

"So girl, boy? Name?" She asked settling down next to her brother. Vitani smiled at the cub who smiled back.

"Little girl, Zuri," Kovu answered and Vitani nodded.

"She is really pretty," Vitani commented.

"I know," Kovu mumbled giving the cub a tender hug.

"Anyway she must be starving, guide her over here," Vitani said and Kovu said so. Soon both of the adults couldn't help but watch in awe as the newborn cub suckled for the first time.

"I can tell she is going to be a handful," Kovu said lauging. Vitani lauged along with him.

"And she is Kiara's daughter which means she is going to be stubborn as hell," Vitani said and Kovu agreed. However this time there was no laughter.

"When are you due?" Asked Kovu. Kiara was a week late so Vitani should be about 2 weeks off by now.

"I dunno any day now really, Rafiki told me all lion cubs are different," Vitani explained. Kovu nodded," It could happen now or in a few days or weeks, hard to tell with twins,"

"Twins?"

"Yeah twins"

"You didnt think to tell me?!" Kovu said overjoyed for his sister. She rolled her lilac eyes and laughed. The pair countinued talking for the rest of the afternoon.

"And you just abounded her?!" Nala shouted angrily. Kiara nodded at her mother, who seemed less understanding than others. It wasn't her fault after all so why should she care fot it?

"Yeah but... No but," Kiara began.

"Yes and no buts Kiara. Your cub is in there, being raised by your mate, who isn't even related to her!" Nala said," I understand your situation but it isn't her fault now is it?"

"No, I know that. Mum I cant everytime I think about her the experience! There is no way to sugarcoat it! I hate that cub with all of my heart!" Kiara declared. She found herself growling. Nala shook her head sadly.

"I thought I raised you better than this," She mumbled and Kiara sat in shock.

"Say that to my face!" Kiara voiced. Nala turned around and looked into her daughter's eyes.

"I thought I raised you better!" She shouted. Kiara's eyes turned red with fury.

"Well daughters always take after their mother's are yousure your mine?" Kiara interrogated. Nala looked at her with a face of horror.

"You are mine! Stop acting so selfish and bratty! Get in their and raise your cub! If you don't you are no longer my daughter, your just some ungrateful wretch!" Nala cried. Kiara couldn't help herself, the rage built up and she struck her mother in the face. Nala fell to the ground screaming. All the other lion's came running out other than Vitani to see what had happened. Simba was at the front.

"What's happened?!" Simba asked. He looked at the blood dripping out of Nala's face and then at Kiara's blood stained claw. He sat in shock

" Dad! I can explain," Kiara sobbed.

"Not right now, go look after your cub!" Simba ordered.

"I don't want no relations with that thing!" Kiara shouted, the anger rising again. The crowd that had gathered were all gasping and whispering things to the neighbouing lions.

"Well sometimes our destinies take us on paths we detest but we go through them. Kiara in that cave isn't just some dumb cub. In there is a daughter, a best friend and someone to turn to," Simba sai, trying to reason with her.

"Come on honey, just meet her okay? See what you think," Kovu suggested. Kiara followed him, leaving the mess and drama behind.

Vitani had Zuri in her paws and was giving her a bath. Kiara walked in behind Kovu but she stayed at the edge of the cave. Kovu put the cub in his paws and gestured Kiara to come over. Kiara reluctently layed beside them. She looked at the pure white cub with a beige underbelly. Beige, the colour of the lion who caused this abomination. Kiara got up and the flashbacks of what happerd came back to her.

"Get away!" She shouted, running out of the cave. Kovu sighed. Kiara felt even more hatred towards her cub. She sat on the edge of Pride rock. She felt no loss in herself. She was cub free.

A/N

Really hope you enjoyed this one guys. Kiara hates her daughter and I think I might go into a bit of cub abuse, I dont know. Anyway please review this chapter as it helps me out alot!

Goodbye for now

Boodudet


	3. Chapter 3

**Now let us continue...**

"Dad! Wait up!" Zuri shouted chasing after Kovu. The black-manned lion laughed and slowed his pace to meet his adopted daughter's. They were walking up Pride-rock when Kiara was coming down. Kovu protectively hid Zuri under himself and Kiara rolled her eyes. The pair hadn't spent any time together since Zuri's birth, 2 months ago.

"Rat," Kiara mumbled walking down in the fields. Kovu hated the fact she called Zuri names like devil and rat. She was being rude and at this point there was no excuse.

Nala met the father and daughter at the top of Pride-rock with a beaming smiling. Zuri ran up to her grandmother's leg and nuzzled her fur. The tanned lioness patted Zuri's back with her big paw.

"What have you two done today?" She asked and Zuri began her long explanation of where her and her father went. She started with the waterhole and then told her grandmother about all the birds her dad scared away. The story went on for half an hour before Zuri finally finished with one bug breath.

"Is that all?" Nala teased and Zuri giggled. Kovu walked closer to his cub.

"Daddy is just going to speak to someone, you stay here with your grandma," Kovu instructed and Zuri nodded. Nala knew were he was going and wished him luck," her bedtime is when the sun has half disappeared,"

"No its not! It is when you can see all of the moon," Zuri whispered to her grandmother who just laughed. Kove turned around and walked away. He stepped down to the bottom of Pride-rock to find his mate.

()()()()

"Kovu?" Kiara asked turning around excitedly. She was dying for Kovu to show her some affection, she had started to get over the assault that happened to her. Kovu still looked stern. Kiara ran up to nuzzle him but he didn't return it.

"Kiara, no," Kovu said. Kiara pouted and an annoyed look painted her face. He sighed.

"Why not? We haven't mated once yet and I was thinking..." Kiara said trying to sound seductive.

"No Kiara, not now we have responsibilities," Kovu voiced. His mate wasn't giving up.

"One night won't do no harm!" Kiara said.

"I can't Zuri migh-" Kovu began.

"Zuri?! That cub is getting in the way of our love now too?" Kiara questioned and Kovu shook his head.

"If you took the time to meet her, you, her and me could be one big happy family! Then we can talk about us again," Kovu reasoned but Kiara wasn't having any of it. Then a thought hit her. What if a terrible accident was to happen to Zuri? She smiled in happiness.

"Ok," She said reluctantly and followed Kovu up to the top of Pride-rock. When they reached the top, they found Nala and Zuri playing hide and seek.

"Found you!" Nala said helping her granddaughter out from behind a rock. They both froze at the sight of Kiara.

"Daddy who is that?" Zuri asked. Kiara stared at the spitting image of her as a cub, only with different fur colours. The young cub slowly walked over to her father.

"Can I go play with aunty Vitani's cubs, Ashanti and Hasani, please," Zuri begged and Kovu nodded. Vitani had her cubs a week after Zuri was born. There was one girl, Ashanti, and one boy, Hasani. The little cub legged it into the cave to play with her best friends.

"She seems energetic," Kiara said, smiling awkwardly. Kovu nodded and again.

"Ok, I guess we could sneak off to a cave for private time," Kovu said winking. The pair escaped to an abounded cave to enjoy each other's company.

()()()()

Maku was hosting Scar's funeral with the other lion and lionesses that remained in the pride. He was sitting next to his mate Kassie. Maku met his mate shortly after Kiara's incident. He was heading back to the Outlands when he came across her, she was bleeding and had been attacked by trespassing hyenas.

"And with great sadness we say goodbye to our leader Scar, as one of his wishes I will take over his role of leader," Maku said," And assure you me, those Pridelanders will die for killing Scar. If we are lucky that lioness Kiara will bare my cub and we can go over there to receive it. You know it will cause tension between their family and then we can strike!" all the lions cheered.

"My love, I have some good news," Kassie said. Maku looked at her. SHe rubbed her stomach," I'm pregnant,"

"That's brilliant!" Maku cried, hugging his mate. She laughed in joy.

()()()()()

Simba woke up his grandchild early in the morning. She groaned and moaned but he got her up. Zuri's eyes hung low but she followed her Grandad out of the cave.

"Grandad where did my daddy go last night?" Zuri asked.

"I don't know but he will be back I promise," Simba replied.

"Ok, I know my daddy is the strongest lion in the world and that no one can hurt him!" Zuri babbled and Simba laughed.

"Well today we are going to have a little lesson on hunting," Simba said.

"But I thought grandma Nala taught that?" Questioned Zuri.

"I think it will be more fun for you if I taught you," Simba answered. The pair walked off until they found a herd of gazelles. Zuri pointed her ears up with excitement and dug her claws in the ground with anticipation.

"So what do we do?" Zuri asked. She had to be honest with herself, she had no clue how the lionesses killed the big creatures standing infront of her," They look like they'll hunt me!" Simba giggled.

"No, no, no. Zuri, every lioness plays a part in the hunt. You just need to find your role. What do like me fighting or chasing?" Simba interrogated.

"Ummmm, I really, really like fighting. Especially with auntie Viatni's cub Chasity," Zuri said. Vitani met a rouge lion wondering around the pridelands and they fell in love. A week after Zuri was born, Chasity followed. In only the short span since Chasity was born Vitani became pregnant again. She claims she wants to have at least five.

"Ok, we won't do any real fighting today but it is good that you practise," Simba began," You need to know the basics first. Close your eyes and tell me what you smell,"

"A stinky granddad!" Zuri instantly replied. Simba lightly batted her on the head.

"Serious,"

"Ok I smell the sweet fruits on the trees, the meercats, the green grass and... Daddy?" Zuri opened her eyes to see her father next to her granddad. She ran up to him and snuggled into his chocolate coloured fur. The little cub purred happily.

"Hi there honey," Kovu said, hugging her back.

"We'll continue tomorrow," Simba proclaimed and headed off back to Priderock. Kovu picked up his daughter by the scruff and followed.

"Dad did you see me? I'm a natural at hunting!" Zuri stated and Kovu (as well as Simba) laughed.

()()()()()()

Kovu and Kiara where sitting in the cave to have an adult conversation. Zuri was playing with Chasity and out of ear-shot. Kiara had a feeling she knew what it was going to be about.

"Kiara, you know if we want this to work you will have to accept Zuri," Kovu began and Kiara pinned her ears back.

"But.. Ko-" Kiara interrupted.

"No buts Kiara, you can't choose who you do and don't want from me. I come with 2 lions or none at all," Kovu explained. Kiara swallowed back her tears.

"I understand," Kiara said. A smile came across her face as she hatched a plan," Can me and Zuri go and bond? It would be nice to try,"

"Of course I will go and get her," Kovu answered before running off to fetch his daughter. They came back moments later," Zuri this is Kiara, daddy's girlfriend,"

"So my new mommy?" Zuri asked excitedly.

"Well...er-" Kovu stuttered.

"Yes, I am your new mommy," Kiara interrupted.

"Yay!" Zuri proclaimed. Kiara laughed.

"Well us two are going to go and play," Kiara explained. They walked off.

()()()()()()

Kiara and Zuri we playing tag in a field near the outskirts of the Pridelands. They were so busy enjoying themselves they didn't notice Maku and 3 other males creeping up on them.

"Hello Kiara," Maku whispered and the lioness turned around in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Right, **I messed up last chapter. Chasity is Tama's cub (an old friend of Nala). But Vitani is pregnant again. Her motive for wanting alot of cubs will be clear soon. Lets get on, this chapters a good one.**

Kiara growled and hid Zuri behind her. She then had a thought that would help her plan. Kiara placed Zuri infront of her and slid the cub along the ground to Maku. The male looked confused as he studied his spawn infront of him.

"I take it you dont want her?" He asked and Kiara noddes. There was no way on Earth she would ever want that cub in her life. Zuri stared at Kiara in shock.

"I'm not even yours!" The youbd cub yelled. Maku laughed and stared at Kiara with an evil smirk.

"Should I tell her?" Maku asked, Kiara shook her head," Kiara is your mother and I am your real father," Zuri laughed. Aduots were so weird.

"Do you think I am some dumb male like Hashanti? My daddy is Kovu! He is probably wondering where I am! I am going to go and find him," Zuri growled and turned to leave. Kiara blocked her with her creamy leg.

"What do you want Maku?" Kiara interrogated.

"I want her," Maku answered gazing at his daughter. Kiara handed Zuri over without a second thought. Maku picked up Zuri and crossed the border to the outlands. Zuri screamed and cried for Kovu but no one cared or listened.

()()()()

Kiara laughed evily as she ran back to Priderock. Her and Kovu could finally be together with no unwanted cubs in the way. She didn't have to search long before he came running up to her.

"Where is Zuri?" Kovu asked practically shouting. Kiara took a step back.

"Her REAL father has her," Kiara mumbled. Kovu stared at her. He shook his head.

"Maku was here, and you gave him to her!" Kovu screeched in anger. Kiara nodded. Kovu roared and asembled a small search party.

"Kovu what is going on?" Nala asked worried.

"Kiara gave Zuri to the outlanders!" Kovu growled still death staring Kiara. The young lioness felt the hatred erupt off of every lion and lioness who had gathered.

"No, we need to go now!" Nala said.

"It would be no use, they have been running too long for us to catch up and it is impossible to track anyone in the Outlands," Simba explained gravely. Kovu sat down and a tear fell down his cheek. He couldn't believe this had happened. He looked to Kiara who had no hint of regret.

"Simba, get Rafiki to prepare the divorce ritual," Kovu mumbled. Simba wasn't surprised and understood. Kiara cried. No one came to her aid, they were all fussing over Kovu.

"Kiara," Vitani said taking her aside," I think it is best that you stay in the cave near the watering hole for a little while," Kiara shook her head.

"No! This is still my home," Kiara shouted.

"Kiara dont make this any harder," Nala said. Kiara growled. She felt the anger building inside of her. No one ever listened to her! She was panting and growling. Her claws were extended. As this was happening Kion and Fuli came up to examine the scene. Fuli was pregnant with the hybrid baby.

"Kiara are you okay?" Fuli asked taping on Kiara's shoulder. Kiara was caught off guard and clawed Fuli with so much force that the cheetah fell to the ground.

"FULI!" Kion shouted. Kiara looked at what she had caused. There was no smpathy for her, only hatred. Fuli was crying in pain and a stick was slicing through her leg. The pride divided itself up, half cared for Kovu and half went to Fuli.

"Whatever happens to their baby rests on your shoulders!" Nala whispered harshly. Kiara winced, what had she done?


	5. Chapter 5

Kion waited patiently outside of Rafiki's tree. It had been 4 hours since the accident and no one had heard anything apart from Fuli's screams. Silence came across the land, displaying the nerves of each Pridelander.

Rafiki soon gathered Kion, Vitani, Simba and Kovu and took them to see Fuli. Kion winced at the sight of his loved one wrapped in leaves and stained with blood.

"I had to take the cubs out early, there were two. One is as healthy as can be, the other not," Rafiki explained. Kion stomach tightened.

"Can I see them?" He asked and Rafiki nodded. The babboon pulled back a curtain of vines to reveal two sleeping cubs. They were no bigger than Kion's paw. They had the body of a cheetah with lion fur. There were spots covering their faces and they both had tiny scruffs of red.

"The unhealthy one only has 3 legs and is blind. When Fuli fell the sac that protected the cubs burst, some dangerous fluids burnt his paw and eyes. Luckily one came out unscathed," Rafiki added and Kion inspected his ill child," On further inspection I found out he has hemiphilia,"

"What is hemiphilia?" Simba asked. He was comforting Kion.

"It means that when he gets hurt, his wounds wont heal correctly," Rafiki answered.

"Oh," Simba sighed. The blind cub squirmed and bumped its head against the stone crib that held him.

"I hate Kiara," Kion mumbled and Rafiki put his hand on the lion's shoulder.

"Dont say such things, Kion," The wise babboon said and Kion sighed. He looked over to Fuli who was waking up.

"Kion?" She asked wiping her eyes. Kion ran over to her and hugged her," Not so tight!" he let go.

"Im sorry, I am just so happy your okay," Kion apologised. Fuli nuzzled him. Luckily Fuli on came out with a brocken paw and no organs were burst. She just needed to rest.

"Can I see the cubs?" Fuli begged and Rafiki told her the bad news," No not my poor baby, please bring them here!" Rafiki nodded and brought the two bundles to their mother. Fuli's face lit up.

"What are we gonna call them," Kion questioned.

"My little blind cub will be named Jasiri, it means brave. He has so much courage and strength considering what he has been through in his short life," Fuli explained," You name the other,"

"Nuka," Kion said and Vitani smiled. She was so happy that Kion was naming his own child after her brother.

"Thanks," She whispered. Kion nodded in her direction. Nuka opened his lids to reveal his bright green eyes. Jasiri did the same but his were burnt and murky grey. Fuli felt a tender tear run down her face. Her child would never see what she or his father looked like. Kion cuddled up next to his family. It was almost perfect.

()()()()()()()

Zuri hissed at all the unfamiloar lions surrounding her. Maku's mate Kassie approached her.

"Zuri I never thought I'd see you again!" She said. Zuri stopped crying and looked at the lioness in confusion.

"Who... Are...you?" She asked between sobs. Kassie hugged her closer. Zuri squirmed but couldn't escape.

"I'm your real mother," Kassie lied. Maku had threatened her if she didn't do this.

"Really?" Zuri asked and Kassie nodded," But that meanie over there said that Kiara was my mummy and that he was my daddy,"

"He was telling half the truth, he is your father and I am your mother. The lion you think is your dad took you away from us when you were born," Kassie explained crying from guilt. Zuri snuggled into her fur. It felt right. Two adults said that Maku was her dad, maybe it was time to believe them.

"Your pregnant," Zuri added randomly. Kassie looked at her. How did she know?

"Your right but ho-" Kassie began but was cut off,"

"My once aunt but now not anymore Vitani was pregnant and she had the same big stomach as you. No offence," Zuri sighed rememering that she had been led to believe a lie.

"None taken sweetheart," Kassie laughed. The cub was a weird one.

"So is my real daddy like the leader?" Zuri asked.

"Sort of, well he made himself it," Kassie answered and Zuri huffed. She wiped away her tears and looked up at her 'real' mum.

"Are there any other cubs to play with?" Questioned Zuri.

"Yes but they can be rough," Kassie warned.

"I can take them on!" Zuri exclaimed. Kassie laughed and took Zuri to meet Kunala (Maku's sister's cub)

()()()()

Kiara awoke to a strange lion sitting next to her. He had black fur and brown mane. He was already awake and had her wrapped around his paws.

"Nukku," she sighed dreamingly remembering that the pair had mated the night before. (I will upload a seperate chapter,)

"Yes dear," Nukku said.

"I want to start a pride with you," Kiara exclaimed. Nukku jumped for joy.

"There is a place away from the Outlands which is perfect. If we leave now we can make it by nightfall," Nukku explained. Kiara nodded and they began heading off to a new home. Kiara was leaving her past behind her for good.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiara and Nukku had been walking all day but the excitement of a new start kept them both full of energy. They stormed through some bushes and finally saw their goal.

"It's beautiful!" Kiara exclaimed and Nukku agreed. There were blooming flowers everywhere and so many antelope, giraffe and other creatures. There was a huge mountain that towered over everything. Next to it there was a glistening river that tied all of it together. Nukku ran towards the mountain in search of a cave that him and Kiara could settle in. Kiara followed on, she suppressed her guilt and only thought of her own happiness.

"I take it you like this place," Nukku assumed and Kiara nodded. The pair found a large cave and marked out the territory. They were surprised that no one else had come across this place. Kiara had a gut feeling she knew why. Many of the Outlanders never ventured further than their home as they were desperate for revenge.

"It is perfect!" Kiara said and laid down to view her new home. Nukku laughed and did the same. They kissed once, all memory of past lives gone.

()()()()()

A MONTH LATER

Fuli watched Nuka playing with Chasity, Ashanti and Hashanti, and sighed. Jasiri looked in their direction, following the noise not sight. His senses were storng in all places other than his eyes. Fuli wouldn't let anyone near him, fearing he would get hurt. He wanted to play but his mother never let him.

"Mommy can I go and play with the other cubs?" Jasiri begged but Fuli told him no," Why!?"

"I don't want you getting hurt darling," Fuli explained licking his tuft of fur on his head. Jasiri squirmed and growled quietly.

"You always say that," Jasiri moaned. He jumped out of her paws and walked to the back of the cave, counting his steps so he didn't bump into anything. Jasiri spent a whole afternoon, one summers day, to see how far he could walk without hurting himself. Fuli told him off for doing so but he detested being told what to do.

"Jasiri!" She shouted but the cub blocked her out. Fuli got up but Kion put his paw on her shoulder.

"Let him be," Kion said and Fuli let he head fall. She hated the life her cub had. Nuka came running thorugh with the other cubs, they were all really excited.

"My mum is having her cub!" Ashanti exclaimed and the other cubs jumped up and down. Hashanti walked up to his sister and they played cat and mouse.

"We should go and see if everything is ok," Kion whispered to Fuli.

"What about-" Fuli began.

"He'll be alright, we need to go," Interrupted Kion. Fuli groaned and followed him out of the cave, with the four cubs following. Jasiri heard them leave and turned his whole body around. He walked out of the cave. He had never been out alone, it was weird. The cheetah-lion hybrid placed his paw infront of him to feel the path he could walk on. His bravery shone through as he clambered down the steps of Priderock.

"Where are you going?" Kovu asked, approaching the cub. Jasiri sighed.

"I want to be independent! I am only going to walk around Priderock, I'll be back in less than half an hour!" Jasiri explained. Kovu looked at the cub.

"Okay, I won't tell your mother," Kovu said, he walked off.

Jasiri managed to make it around Priderock without slipping up. He smelt new things he hadn't before and was extremely joyful.

()()()()()

Zuri was growing up beautifully, all of the male cubs had a crush on her. She was relaxing by the watering hole when Maku came up to her. She had fully accepted him as her father and Kassie as her mother.

"What is it father?" She asked. Maku sat next to her.

"Your of that age where you must decide on your suitor so we can arrange the betroval," Maku choursed. Zuri rolled her eyes, she had only just passed her 4 month old mark!

"Who do you have in mind," She groaned.

"Lucifer, Kinuku, Dukmeme," Maku read out from a mental list. Zuri sighed.

"Dad I dont mind, choose for me," Zuri muttered. She couldnt be asked to think about the subject.

"ok," Maku answered and wandered off. He turned the corner and was met by Kitaku ,the second in command. Maku walked past him but he followed him.

"Maku I need to speak to you about Zuri's suitor," Kitaku began. Maku turned around to face him.

"Yeah what about it?" Maku hissed. Kitaku stood his ground.

"I want Marko to be it," Kitaku said.

"He is 2 years older thab her!" Exclaimed Maku. Kitaku shrugged.

"So what? He will be a wise choice. Think about it, he is strong, smart and doesn't accept any nonsense!" Kitaku reasoned.

"Well you would say that considering he is your son!" Maku growled.

"I wouldn't keep argueing," Kitaku warned.

"Ok," Maku mumbled and Kitaku walked away triumphantly.

()()()()()

Marko headed over to Zuri's cave to claim her. She was his and no one would change that, not even Lucifer (the one Zuri really loved). He found Zuri and stroked her fur with his paw.

"Marko! What the hell?!" Zuri shouted. Marko laughed and began kissing her neck.

"Your father chose your suitor, me!" Marko exclaimed. Zuri was crying inside," And as your future husband, I must lay a claim on you!" Maku moved his paw inbetween her legs and she winced.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Zuri's best friend, Lucifer shouted. Marko turned to him and growled whilst Zuri fled. Lucifer clawed Marko and ran for his life. He met up with Zuri and she hugged him.

"I love you," She whispered in his ear. Lucifer weny bright red. Theh shared a tender kiss under the moonlight.

()()()()()

Nukku and Kiara were happy and Kiara discovere she was pregnant. They were both overjoyed. There was nothing wrong with their lives at all. They were relaxing after hunting when a lioness and a cub entered their territory.

"State your reason," Kiara roared and the mother shrank down in fear.

"We dont want any trouble, we are trying to find a pride that will accept me and my child," the lioness explained. Kiara gazed over at Nukku who nodded.

"You can stay with us," Kiara said and the mother's eye lit up.

"Thank you! My name is Kila and this is my cub Kimmy, we lost our Pride to some hyenas," Kila choursed.

"Where are these hyenas?" Kiara asked feeling worried incase they were near.

"They are far far away. I have been running with my cub for the past week, I am sorry but have you got any food?" Kila pleaded and Nukku led her to the remains of Kiara and his hunt.

"You can join us if you wish," Nukku told her. Kila smiled.

"Of course! Thank you so much for your kindness," Kila added. Kiara and Nukku's pride was growing, in size and strength. History always repeats itself...


	7. Chapter 7

Vitani cradled her newborn son, Han. He had her fur colour and his father's bright green eyes. Han was very large for his age and everyone was surprised considering how small Vitani was when pregnant. Vitani's peace was soon shattered when her two older cubs came running in to meet their new sibling.

"Drat, another brother!" Ashanti complained whilst Hashanti laughed and ran around in excitement.

"Don't say drat Ashanti," Vitani warned and Ashanti pinned her ears down. Han looked up to examine his siblings. He frowned at his other brother but seemed to smile at his sister," I think he likes you,"

"Maybe," Ashanti mumbled, putting her face close to Han's. The baby cub put his paw on his sister's nose and giggled.

"How sweet," Nala said entering the cave. Vitani looked up from her children to say hi to Nala.

"Yeah how sweet," Kovu mumbled entering behind her.

"Kovu I would hope you would be happy for me," Vitani said. Kovu walked up to Vitani.

"I am its just seeing cubs reminds me of you know who," Kovu explained and Vitani completely understood.

"Have you thought about talking things over with Kiara?" Asked Vitani.

"Yes but do you mind going to fetch her?" Pleaded Kovu and Vitani nodded. Nala took Vitani's place and cradled Han. Vitani walked out of the cave and headed to Kiara's cave. Little did she know the Queen wouldn't be anywhere near there...

Vitani came to the came and sniffed. There was no scent of Kiara at all. She thought it was strange and decided to go deeper in. The further she went, the less of any scents she gained. Only one familiar scent scared her as she turned around, no one apart from her mother, Zira.

"How is our plan coming along?" Zira interrogated.

"I have had 3 cubs, 2 boys, 1 girl," Vitani answered and Zira laughed evilly.

"Perfect," Zira mumbled," The more cubs you have the more we have on our side when we attack!"

"Mother I don't want to go through with our plan," Vitani stated and Zira glared at her horrified.

"What?!" Zira exclaimed then a thought hit her," You do remember Kopa right?"

"Yes, you killed him," Vitani hissed. Her claws out.

"Well no, I have been hiding him in a cave for all this time," Zira lied and Vitani felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"My decision has not changed," Vitani said.

"lets just say your mother can have him killed if you don't follow suit," Zira growled. Vitani turned around and clawed her mother in the face.

"Your no mother to me and never will be!" Vitani shouted, running off. Zira hissed and chased after her. The old lioness soon ran out of energy and retreated to her home. Vitani ran to Priderock to see her cubs and forget what had happened to her.

Vitani managed to get to the cave when Kovu came up to her, his face full of nerves.

"Well where is she?" Kovu asked anxiously.

"She is gone," Vitani answered and Kovu sat down in shock.

"No," Kovu mumbled.

"I went to the cave and there was no trace of her left, I think she is gone out of the Pridelands completely, I couldn't find her scent anywhere," Vitani explained and Kovu sighed deeply.

"It just proves she was not worth it," Kovu stated but Vitani could see his pain. She thanked Nala for taking care of Han and returned to snuggling her baby.

()()()()()

TWO MONTHS LATER

"It hurts so bad!" Kiara screamed as her cub was coming. Nukku held her paw whilst Kila and Kimmy protected the front of the cave. Kiara screamed one more time as three cubs cries filled the cave.

"Well done my love," Nukku said giving Kiara a tender kiss. Kiara snuggled her 3 babies.

"Two boys, one girl," Kiara whispered as her cubs all looked up at her.

"The oldest boy can be called Ahadi," Nukku chorused.

"I like that. How about the other one Kirtuk?" Kiara asked.

"Yes that's lovely, what about the girl?" Questioned Nukku.

"Ni," Kiara mumbled and Nukku nodded. The pair snuggled their children as the night wore on...

 **Sorry this one was so short, the next one will be longer. I hope you liked the shock twist!**


	8. Chapter 8

Vitani didn't want to tell Kovu about Zira because she knew he would overreact. As well as this, he had way to much on his plate and it had been a whole month since Vitani last saw her. The mother of 3 was enjoying her solitude when a familiar feeling that she had experienced a lot. She felt nauseated and knew what was happening. She was pregnant... again.

"Mother are you okay?" Ashanti asked. The young lioness had grown up beautifully and was a spitting image of her mother (only she was darker of colour). Her looks attracted the attentions of all teenage lions in the Pride and the tensions were high as they had all had the 'mating' talk. Hashanti was trying his luck with all the ladies as the sound of such a experience was tempting. Ashanti, on the other hand was avoiding all males.

"Yes sweetie, I just think I might be pregnant again," Vitani explained and Ashanti sighed.

"Great another sibling," Ashanti mumbled.

"Ashanti! You love your brothers," Vitani said and Ashanti sighed. The teen lioness looked at her mother and smiled.

"Yeah but they can be really annoying," Ashanti added and the pair laughed," Speak of the devils,"

"Mum! Mum!" A little cub said jumping up at Vitani.

"Hello Hans and Hashanti," Vitani greeted her two sons. The boys didn't stay for long before they started running off again to play fight. Ashanti rolled her bright blue eyes. She said goodbye to her mother and walked to Priderock.

()()()()()

Kassie had just had her cub, a little girl, much to Malka's dismay. Zuri on the other hand was overjoyed with her new sibling. Her and Lucifer were waiting outside awaiting the happy couple and cub. Zuri's head was spinning and something felt odd about the whole situation.

"Zuri meet your knew little sister, Koana," Kassie said happily displaying her newborn cub. Zuri smiled and walked over to examine the young cub. Malka watched the two proudly. Lucifer joined them and said hello to his future sister in law. Zuri stepped back as her head became extremely heavy. Memories of the pridelands came into her mind and took over her body. She fainted and had a flashback that would change everything.

FLASHBACK (this is going to be in first person)

"It is a girl," A baboon like creature exclaimed handing me over to a tan coloured lioness. She looks like the one that took me away from my first dad. I winced remembering more hurtful memories. The tanned lioness scowled at me.

"I have the perfect name for her!" She said scowling,"Shetani, it means devil,"

"Kiara that is horrible, how about Zuri? She is truly beautiful," A dark brown male with a frizzy mane said nuzzling me. It was Kovu, my past dad.

"She will be called that as her father was Malka, she was conceived in the worst way therefor she should be treated the worst way," Kiara added. She was stubborn like me. Why was I here at this young age? Kassie is my real mother for lions sake!

"Kiara that is your daughter, born and bred so. Please be kind,"

Her daughter? HER DAUGHTER? Kiara was my mother, well is my mother!? I need to find her I need to...

"I don't care, she is nothing to me," Kiara hissed and my enthusiasm faded. She didn't want me..

"I will raise her as my own then, you can't just expect your problems to diappear because you want them too," He said and I smiled. I looked up and my mother and tried to suckle but she jumped up before I was close. I never even drank her milk? Aunt Vitani always fed me? The pain hurt real bad.

"Kiara..." Everything faded away and went black.

END OF FLASHBACK (back to normal now)

"Pridelands!" I shouted waking up. Malka growled and stared at me. Kassie looked worried. Lucifer was just confused, he is still innocent.

"What?" Malka asked.

"She is not my mother! Kiara is!" Zuri said backing away from the two adult lions. Lucifer took her side.

"Babe are you okay?" Lucifer questioned and Zuri nodded.

"I just realised the truth," Zuri answered.

"Very clever my dear, but your mine now, she didn't want you," Malka said trying to manipulate her. Zuri growled and truned to Lucifer.

"I'm about to do something crazy. Just follow me okay?" She instructed and Lucifer nodded. She turned around and legged it in the direction her heart was telling her. You see love for your real family will always guide you to where you want to be and that was happening now.

"GET HER!" Malka shouted," We can't let this happen!"

 **So sorry it is short but I want to get this out to sort out next chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
